With the development of display technology, the panel display, represented by liquid crystal display apparatuses, has come to be the current mainstream. And with the development of new materials and new technologies, new display technologies, such as an optical waveguide display technology, are derived based on the liquid crystal display apparatuses. Most of the current liquid crystal display apparatuses adopt a nematic liquid crystal as the medium, which has a problem of low response speed and high driving voltage.
Thus, how to reduce the driving voltage and response time of the optical waveguide display devices has become a technical problem to be urgently solved at present.